


The Broken Fish

by Niuq



Category: The Far Pavilions - M. M. Kaye
Genre: F/M, Farewells are the hardest, Hurt/Comfort, Please Remember Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niuq/pseuds/Niuq
Summary: Ash has to leave, Juli has a gift.
Relationships: Anjuli-Bai/Ashton "Ashok" Pelham-Martyn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Broken Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).




End file.
